Birds of a Flock, Fly together
by QroZpinTheDoctorTorchwick
Summary: Seven years after Salem's attack, our heroes return as Salem begins to finish what she started. Sequel to Roosting, do or don't read without reading Roosting, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Birds of a feather flock together.**

"Seven years ago the world we once knew ended. A woman named Salem and her followers slaughtered so many innocent people. We didn't even find out about the attacks until the next morning when the world's communication network came back online. It was like the world just froze, waiting for another hit and run. Instead...hundreds of thousands of Grimm began invading the kingdoms. Atlas fell in nearly a day due to Jacques Schnee's arrogance. Haven held strong and survived because the White Fang stepped up to defend the Faunus, it's ruled by Senator Belladonna now, and it's infested with the Fang. Mistral was another story. Everyone in mistral vanished. No one knows where they've gone, there's not a trace they ever existed. The kingdoms sadly only a shell now, and it's said any who venture there vanish too, never to be heard from again. Now let me guess, you're wondering, 'What about Vale?'" Qrow takes a deep breath. "The day we were attacked was the day I married Winter. How lucky huh? Oh and don't worry, she wasn't some damsel during the battle….to be honest, in Ironwood's absence she led the remaining forces of Atlas, and with her help, and the student's help, we defended Vale to the….more or less, bitter end." He finished as he looked down and smiled.

"And then we were born!" A little girl yelled from in front of him.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah princess, you and Adrien were born. And that was the second greatest day of my life." He sighed before picking up a story book. "Now, let's read a much more kid friendly story." He smiled.

He heard a door open behind him and someone clearing their throat. "What is it Adrien?" He called out.

"Mother wishes to speak to you. She's in her office." Adrien said mootly.

Qrow got up with a groan and turned to his son. "Why can't you call her mom like a normal child?"

"It's not proper." Adrien shot back as his father walked passed him.

"Nothing's proper nowadays." Qrow mumbled as he walked down the hall.

He stopped in front of a marble white door, sighing before opening the door and walking inside. "You called for me?"

She nodded as she began looking through a large bookcase.

He closed the door and made his way to a large fluffy white chair and sat, thinking to himself-' **I miss Oz's penis chair.'** A small smile spreading across his lips when he did.

"Why'd you call me here if you were just going to not talk to me?" Qrow asked softly.

Winter turned to him and handed him a data pad.

He raised an eyebrow before activating it.

On the screen he read in big bold letters "You're invited to team RWBY's secret base for a special event! The wedding of Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna!"

Qrow smiled for a moment before he heard a small sniffle.

He set the data pad down and walked over to Winter who stood in front of a large window.

He wrapped his arms around her, as she turned and nestled her head under his chin.

"She was their family too. They've always loved her Winter." Qrow whispered softly.

She nodded. "And they aren't just her family. They're ours too. It just means so much that they...they kept the name even after…"

He smiled and rubbed her cheek tenderly. "They'd understand if we didn't go…" Qrow whispered.

Winter shook her head. "I want to go. I want to see my step daughter. And I'm sure Ruby would love to see her brother and sister."

Qrow chuckled and wiped her tears. "You're always thinking of everyone else. But you should get some rest." He stole a glance at her abdomen and slid a hand down to rest on it.

"Should we tell anyone yet?" She asked softly as her tears began to slow.

"I think if anything, we should tell Yang when she gets back. She's the only one that can keep a secret that is." Qrow quipped.

Winter smiled and pressed her lips to his cheek. "You're a dork." She whispered lovingly.

"I'm your _sexy_ dork." He wiggled his eyebrows as he whispered back to her.

She giggled once more before she was suddenly lifted up by Qrow, who held her snugly.

She couldn't count how many memories of him carrying her like this she had….but out of all of them there was only one she hated the most.

 **Seven Years ago, the battle of Beacon**

The skies were charred black and red as an enormous blaze glassed the mountains in the distance. The carcasses of three large Atlesian cruisers littered the cliffsides of Beacon, as two heavily damaged cruisers gunned down swarms of gryphon grimm.

Craters, fire, glassed and charred earth littered the school grounds, which were stained black and red with ash and blood.

Students of all ages and levels of experience fought off grimm on all sides of the school, assisted by huntsman and huntresses of all walks of life. He looked nearly invisible in the hell that was unfolding. Qrow panted hard as he dropped to his knees, his tux was torn and shredded down half his body making it more of a tunic. A large gash caked his left cheek in blood, ash clinging to the now crimson surface. He grunted and got to his feet only to drop again. He winced as a new wave of pain erupted through his ribs.

" _Must've broke one a while ago…"_ He thought to himself.

He heard a couple of students shrieking as something massive broke passed the defensive line.

He glanced towards them just to seem one be crushed underfoot by a large golem like being made of chunks of a house.

" _I'm too weak to even stand. Damnit….I'm gonna be a dad but I'm gonna die before my kid gets to see me….."_ He painfully thought to himself.

The golem approached him unhindered, getting within crushing distance and raising what looked to be the front entrance of the store "From dust till dawn".

Qrow sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for everything to end when a voice rang out from behind him.

"Get away from my husband!" The voice shrieked in fury.

His eyes shot open and he turned just in time to see a white blur rocket passed him.

He heard a sudden thunderous crunch behind him, followed by a pained roar.

He spun around and couldn't help but grin like an idiot.

Winter, who in full clad wedding dress, wielding Ember Celica slammed her fist with ferocious fury into the "head" of the golem, launching a Geist Grimm from the husk. She aimed the twin gauntlets behind her and launched herself like a ballistic missile towards the Geist, and began to pelt the spectre with powerful explosive blows.

Qrow's mouth fell agape, and as everyone would tell you, he drooled at the sight.

"One hell of a keeper Uncle Qrow." Yang's voice said from behind him.

He turned and chuckled. "Any man who wouldn't keep her, can't be human….or faunus."

"What if they're gay?" Yang asked in a serious tone as they continued watching WInter.

"Well I mean. There's no issue with that, but even a gay man knows when a woman is a keeper….like you know, in a sister/brother way." Qrow shrugged before wincing.

"We should get you off the field, you don't look so hot." Yang said as she kneeled and held her uncle steady.

"Oi!" Winter yelled at Yang who threw her hands in a surrender like pose. "He's always lookin hot." Winter smirked.

Qrow and Yang snorted.

Qrow's body slowly became encased by a red aura as they laughed.

Qrow's chuckling came to an end, and he rose with a smile. "I think I'm good for a few more rounds, head inside Yang, Ozpin'll need your help with keeping the civies calm."

"Hey, you'll need these if you're gonna fight." Yang called as she tossed Qrow's sword and jacket to him.

He chuckled and nodded. "Thanks kiddo."

"Good luck Uncle Qrow." Yang called out as she ran back to the school.

 **Present**

"Qrow?" Winter asked as she "gently" slapped him.

He snapped back to reality and rubbed his cheek. "Sorry….just….got lost in thought for a moment. What were we talking about again?"

She smiled and sighed. "I was asking you to get the kids ready to pack tomorrow."

Qrow looked clueless and she sighed again. "Your daughter's wedding?"

"Snow's getting what?! I'm not old am I?!" He cried out.

"No! Ruby's wedding!" She yelled as she facepalmed.

"Oh ye-"

"BIG SISTER RUBY IS GETTING MARRIED?!" Two voices screeched from the hall.

"ARE YOU TWO EAVESDROPPING?!" Winter screamed.

"I'M NOT OLD!" Qrow yelled **(mainly in denial.)**

 **Hello ladies and gentleman, this was the end to the prologue to "Birds of a Feather Flock together" which is the sequel to my story "Roosting" if you haven't read that yet, and you wish to, I'll leave a link at the end of this, but for now, if you liked it...do whatever it is that you do on here again, subscribe to the story, or follow it or whatever….and leave a comment if you want! See you next time everyone!**

 **s/11882655/1/Roosting**


	2. Chapter 2

"How can we be of service?" He growled into his scroll.

"I would like to make a contract." She calmly replied.

"Alright, state who the target or targets are, what you're paying, and how many people you want after them." He said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I want all of your employees after two individuals."

He chuckled. "Is this a crank call? Listen, even if you were serious, that's some serious dough we're talking, and I don't thi-" He was interrupted as the sound of a portal opening came from behind him. He fell back in the chair, and through the portal.

"Is this enough ?" Salem smirked as Watts took in the room full of gold, gems, and dust.

"Lady Salem! It's uh, it's more than enough! Anything for you my lady. Might I ask who the targets are?" He asked as he bowed to her.

"General Qrow Branwen, and his wife, Lady Schnee Branwen of the Schnee dust rebellion." She said as she began turning away and...sort of sliding to the door.

"Of course madam! We'll send our best!"

She stopped and turned. "Not just your best. I want all, ALL, of your assassins carrying out this contract. Immediately." Her smirk was replaced by a scowl.

"R-right away madam!" Watts salutes before tripping back through the portal.

The portal closed and Watts began dialing scrolls. He had gotten through all but one of his contacts and hesitated.

' _She said all….but….perhaps I shouldn't call him._ ' He thought to himself.

"Hey Watts." A strange voice came from behind him.

' _Think of the devil….and he shall appear._ ' Watts thought as he sighed.

"Yes Tyrian?"

"Why haven't you called me yet? The guys texted me saying we got a contract, and everyone's been called in. So what gives?" Tyrian hissed.

"I was just about to get to you, I'm just peckish is all….so I stopped to ponder if I should get myself a snack or call you first."

"Liar." Came Tyrians voice in a whisper in Watt's ear. He felt Tyrians warm breath, and smelled his potent venom's odor.

"Fine you caught me. I just fear you'll take it too far."

"Oh? Why's that?" Tyrian cackled as he backed away.

"The targets are the Branwe-"

"WHAT?!" Tyrian practically shrieked.

"Qrow Branwen, and Winter Schnee Branwen." Watts muttered.

Tyrian's scowl crept into a toothy grin. "Oh fuck yeah. About time I get back at them." He hissed.

"Tyrian, we're doing this professionally, Salem doesn't care for your vendetta against the targets, even if they took your stinger!" Watts growled.

Tyrian's grin turned back to a scowl in the blink of an eye. He curled his tail around his waist and rubbed the bionic stinger. "At least let me get an eye for an eye with the girl if she's there." Tyrian sighed.

Watts chuckled and nodded. "If you've got a chance, do what you must, just don't jeopardize the mission."  
"Of course! What kind of psychopath do you take me for? Because I'm certainly not a dumb one." Tyrian boasted with a hand on his chest.

"Right….brief everyone when they get here, I need to gather some info on our targets before we head out."

Tyrian made a fake bow and cackled as he crept away.

 **MEANWHILE!**

"Ruby-soon-to-be-Belladonna-Rose! Get your butt down here and come see Mr and !" Yang called from downstairs.

Ruby and Blake flopped out of bed, landing with a heavy thud.

"I'll take that as you need a few!" Yang called.

Ruby groaned and rolled into a Ruby burrito made of blankets just before Blake snatched her up.

"Nooooo." Ruby protested.

Blake snorted. "What's wrong?"

"I want to stay in bed…"Ruby groaned as she looked up at Blake.

"But if you do that, you'll miss our wedding."

Ruby's eyes went wide and she rolled out of Blake's arms and hit the floor.

"Ruby?"

Ruby got up and smiled, until her eyes landed on Myrtenaster.

The elegant weapon sat idle in a large glass case. Pictures of team RWBY decorated the vacant shelves, and a single white vase sat alone, filled with Red roses, White lilium, Yellow daisies, and Black Roses.

Blake met her gaze and sighed. "Come here."

Ruby closed her eyes, and buried her face in Blake's shoulder.

Blake gently wrapped her arms around Ruby and gently stroked her cheek.

Blake opened her mouth, wanting to say something, anything, but instead remained silent.

Blake's ears twitched as she felt warm tears being soaked into her shirt.

She placed a gentle kiss on Ruby's head.

"Knock knock." A rough voice came from the door.

Blake looked up at the door to see Qrow in the doorway.

He looked down at Ruby and sighed. "Hey Blake, you should go get ready, I'll handle this."

Blake nodded and kissed Ruby's forehead before heading out.

As Ruby plopped down on her bed, Qrow pulled a chair up.

Ruby curled up and looked over her knees at Qrow with tearful eyes.

He sighed and placed his hand on her head.

"Hey kiddo...I have a feeling this is about Weiss. Am I right?" He asked softly.

She nodded.

He got up and sat next to her.

He sighed and scoffed. "I don't even know what to say, to be honest, I was hoping to tell you that….well the pain, and that void that you feel will eventually fade away, but you know me, I don't shoot the shit like that. The pain and the void aren't going away. The pain of losing someone isn't like a scraped knee, it doesn't get a scab and go away...it's like a scar….or more like losing a limb. At first your world seems like it's over….but soon you find solace with it…..until something reminds you of it, then that whole world you built up breaks down again...and your memories act as phantom limbs."

"Phantom limbs?" She mumbled.

"Yeah...you see when people lose limbs, they sometimes….say they can occasionally feel it again...but not like the times they used it….instead they feel the exact same pain as the day they lost it. Your memories will always be like that."  
Ruby slowly looked up at him and sniffled. "Is that what it's like….for you….about my mom?"

He sighed and smiled. "It's exactly what it's like."

She wiped her tears away and sniffled once more. "It doesn't get any easier does it?"

"Sadly, no. But that pain doesn't have to be something that makes you weak. If you harness that pain, it can teach you, and it can make you stronger."

Ruby smiled. "Thanks dad."

"No problem kiddo." Qrow said as he stood and walked to the door.

"Qrow?"

"Hm?"

"Do you miss her? My mother?"

He sighed and smirked. "Of course. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of your mother...but I know Summer would want me to carry on, and stay happy. I'm sure Weiss would want the same for you."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Thanks Qrow."

He nodded to her. "Anytime kiddo, now get dressed and come on down to see your family."

She jumped to her feet and gave a silly salute before running into the bathroom.

 **Five minutes later**

Ruby came flying down the stairs in a black and red tuxedo.

"Why the tux?" Qrow asked.

"I'd rather be crippled than wear heels again." Ruby said cheerfully.

Qrow chuckled. "Incoming."

Ruby furrowed her brow just before a small ball of precious smol child slammed into her like a 90mm cannon.

"RUBY!" Snow squealed as she tackled her half sister in a vice like hug.

"Sister, please be more gentle to Ruby." Adrien said as he walked over, hands clasped behind his back like "royalty" once did.

Ruby giggled and hugged Snow back. "How's my favo-" Ruby saw Yang giving her a death glare from across the house. "-rite _little_ sister?" She gulped nervously as Yang gave an approving nod.

"I'm doing awesome! Dad says he'll teach me how to use a scythe next year!" Snow said excitedly.

 **Meanwhile five feet away**

"Sup Ice prince, keepin it chill I hope?" Yang asked as she fist bumped Adrien.

"You know it Dragon Queen, keeping it absolutely Sub Zero." He quipped back, before they both doubled over with laughter.

 **MEANWHILE** **AT A SECRET EVIL BASE FOR BAD PEOPLE!**

"Then it's decided. When they return from their vacation in three days, we strike at Beacon's airfield as they make their way back inside. To cut off any chance of escape, we detonate the fuel rods in the hangars, the resulting explosions will light the fuel, Tyrian will have covered their escape routes with, will burn hotter than the surface of the sun, and effectively trap them. That's when we strike. Any questions?" Watts asked.

"Entry plan?" Hazel asked from across the room.

"I'll sneak in the night before using my camouflage, and find the access codes to shut down any security systems on your entry paths, I'll also shut down the areas reactor, make it look like a power outage." Llia answered.

"We'll take care of any guards on the path as well, we'll use their armor as disguises." Corsac said as he joined them.

"We'll then keep lookout while you prepare the airfield." Fennec said as he stopped next to his brother.

"Wonderful, we're all agreed!" Tyrian smirked. "Looks like it's time to kill two birds with one stone." Tyrian quipped before he began cackling for the millionth fockin time.

 **Comment anything you want about the story, I'll try to get the next one out soon, love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

The ash was piled high like snow, a soft blanket covering the land. The skies above were filled with smoke and ash, the only light came from a massive hole in the cloud cover.

The silence here was palpable. There was no wind here, there were no animals, or Grimm, not even a single weed peaking through the ash. Everything here was dead, except for them.

"The silence here. Overwhelming isn't it? We could stand yards apart and hear each other's hearts beating. Do you know where we are Cinder?" Salem asked softly.

"No...I didn't even know a place like this existed." Cinder mumbled.

"That's because it only came into existence seven years ago. This crater. This was Atlas." Salem smiled as she looked out upon the immense crater.

Cinder's voice caught in her throat.

"Don't try to speak child. Just take it in. Listen closely….you can still hear their screams...you can still feel their souls, trapped by this beautiful wasteland." Salem closed her eyes.

Cinder remained silent, and that's when she realized she could hear what sounded like wind. It wasn't wind though, it was extremely faint screams of panic and fear, people of all ages begging to be saved.

"Soon, we will make the rest of the pitiful creatures of this world ashe-" She paused as she heard a small sniffle behind her. She turned and looked at Cinder. "Cinder?"

Cinder's eyes had filled with tears. "I didn't want this." She mumbled.

"I thought you wanted power?" Salem said as she turned to Cinder.

"Not like this. Not like this." Cinder said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Cinder." Salem reached out to Cinder.

"Stay away from me!" Cinder screamed as she fired a blast of fire at Salem, who reflected the attack back at her.

Cinder's eyes widened just as the blaze consumed the left side of her face.

Cinder's shrieks of agony filled the air as she fell back.

"Cinder! Are you alright?" Salem asked as she approached her apprentice.

"Get the hell away from me." Cinder hissed as she curled into a ball, her hands covering her face.

"Cind-" Salem began to say before sighing. "Very well. It seems I was mistaken. You don't want power, you're like the rest of mankind. A shame really, that I wasted so much time on you." Salem said, a hint of sorrow in her icy voice. "Goodbye Cinder." Salem said as a portal opened behind her. She turned to leave, just as Cinder fired another blast at her. Salem groaned and sent the blast right back, not even bothering to inspect the damage as Cinder's shriek of agony died out to a sort of choking sound.

Cinder's throat was seared along with her shoulder, ash clinging to the open wounds. Tears streamed from her one good eye as she began crawling into the woods, her trail vanishing as ash blanketed it.

She was alone now.

 **The next day, across the globe.**

Ruby and Blake had officially wed the day before, and already they sadly had to say goodbye.

"Thank's dad." Ruby said as she hugged Qrow.

"Hey, no problem kiddo, I'm happy we could make it." He chuckled.

"And...Winter." Ruby said as she turned to Winter. "Mom. Thank you for not killing him for being himself."

The two giggled. "Of course Ruby, I can't kill him till the kids move out." She chuckled.

"I'm right here you know." Qrow grumbled.

"We know." Winter and Ruby said before giggling again.

"Anyways, sorry we have to go so soon kiddo, and I hope it's no trouble that the kids stay behind." Qrow said.

"Oh no, no trouble dad, you know I love having them around." Ruby giggled before she was picked up by Blake.

"It's a shame you can't stay any longer." Blake said softly.

"Well, duty calls." Qrow shrugged.

"We'll be sure to come back in a couple days alright?" Winter asked.

"Oh, take all the time you need, we've got this handled." Blake assured them.

"Anyways, love you kiddo, we'll talk when we can." Qrow said as he ruffled Ruby's hair before heading inside the shuttle.

"Good luck you two." Winter said before following him.

 **That day. 11:31 PM, Atlas.**

The shuttle door's opened with a dull hiss, as Qrow and Winter walked out, talking about who know's what.

Qrow had been smiling until he saw something familiar.

The glint of a tiny shard of an energy crystal twinkled between several fuel canisters.

He grabbed Winter and in one swift motion he threw her away from the shuttle.

Half a second later, time seemed to slow as he felt intense heat engulf his back, quickly crawling over his skin, before consuming him whole.

Winter felt her heart sink as she watched him, and the shuttle drown in a sea of flames.

She landed hard and rolled to her feet, rushing towards the flames, to see Qrow limp out of the fire and smirk. "I'm alri-" His eye's seemed to bulge, as a single point on his chest seemed to explode or even pop.

Moments later, a familiar face launched itself through the flames. Tyrian.

He grabbed Qrow by the shoulders, spinning him around.

"Tyr-" Before Qrow could finish, a mechanical stinger erupted through his back.

"Don't worry old man, I'll be paying your brat a visit soon enough." Tyrian whispered to Qrow before dropping him, letting him fall to the ground.

Winter shrieked in fury and flew towards Tyrian.

Another explosion engulfed her, followed by a cacophony of weapons.

Several people in Atlesian uniforms with strange weapons had begun to unload on her.

All he could do was watch as her aura flickered, and then shattered.

"Cease fire." A man yelled as he stepped forth.

The man's face was adorned by a bushy mustache, and he wore a strange coat.

"Well done everyone. Salem will be pleased to see we've eradicated her thorns." Watts said with a chuckle.

Winter fell to her knees.

"I know you're still awake Qrow, so I want you to know, I will enjoy every part of this." Watts said softly as he approached Winter. He slid a handgun from his inner pocket and pressed the muzzle to her stomach.

Qrow coughed up a glob of blood as he struggled. "Don't you dare!" He growled.

Watts squeezed the trigger and Winter screamed in pain.

"No!" Qrow roared as he started to drag himself towards her.

"Whoops. Finger slipped. This time it won't be an accident." Watts smirked before squeezing the trigger again.

Winter yelped and doubled over, her dress turning crimson as her blood rolled down her skin.

"Please!" Qrow screamed as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"Please? Please….shoot her again?" Watts chuckled and fired again.

Winter spat up a glob of blood.

"Please stop! Just kill me! Don't do this. Please." Qrow begged.

"As much as this tugs at the heart strings. No can do. Tyrion, if you'd please?" Watts asked as he stepped away.

Tyrion smirked and raised his tail. He wrapped it around her throat and hung her in the air.

She started to struggle violently as she clawed at his robotic appendage.

Qrow grabbed Tyrion's boot. "Tyrion. Please. Don't." Qrow said softly.

Tyrion threw his head back and started cackling like a mad man as he squeezed tighter.

Winter's eyes bulged as she felt her trachea slowly being crushed.

Qrow screamed and stood, punching Tyrion, who in turn kicked him to the ground. "Say goodbye to your whore." Tyrion cackled before he twisted his tail.

Qrow screamed furiously as he watched Winter's lifeless body fall to the ground.

He again started dragging himself to her, but a blade went through his spine, pinning him in place.

He reached out for her, just barely out of reach.

His vision, already cloudy with tears, slowly faded into black.

After what felt to be an eternity his lifeless body went limp.

"Call Salem. Tell her the jobs done." Watts said to Hazel.

"Oh no need." A woman's voice said from seemingly nowhere.

They spun around to see Salem stepping out of a portal.

"You've done well Watts. All of you. Consider yourselves rich." She smirked.

All but Tyrion began cheering. He seemed to be deep in thought.

After a few minutes he approached Salem, and bowed. "My lady, I'd like to request not to be payed in money….but a chance to serve you."

"Oh? Why is that my dear Tyrion?" She asked softly.

"I want revenge. Against Branwen's daughter."

"Ah yes….the one who took your tail. Very well. Come with me." She said softly as she turned and walked through the portal.

"Tyrion, what the hell are you doing?" Watts asked.

"Getting my revenge." Tyrion said grimly before following Salem.

The portal shut behind him, leaving the others.

"Boss." Hazel said.

"What is it?" Watts turned.

"She lied." Hazel's voice was soft and filled with fear.

Watts's eyes widened as he saw Hazel lift a red and orange crystal from the ground, a timer counting down to "10 seconds" attached to it.

"That fucking bitch." Watts mumbled.

Seconds later, Beacon's south end was engulfed in a massive explosion. Moments after, a massive swarm of Grimm poured into the school, filling the night with the screams of the dead.

 **Sorry this took so long to get out, had finals recently and I'm busy with work. Hope you enjoyed this, don't worry, this story isn't finished yet, we still have like four or five chapters to go before the last one, so hope you stick around for it. Love you all, adios.**


	4. Chapters 4,5, and 6

Adrien and Snow hadn't been told anything, all they knew was their parents hadn't come to pick them up, Beacon, their home, was gone, replaced by an absolute war zone, and their sister looked like she'd seen a ghost. She had scooped them up and they left the hideout, leaving behind everything but what they could carry on their backs. They had traveled for a week by foot, and arrived at a cabin deep in a forest. They weren't allowed to leave, and their sister had called in a favor to an old friend, then immediately began testing them.

She tested them for three weeks, her focus shifting to Snow, who had received the family talent of scythe wielding. Then one day, a woman with rabbit ears showed up, Ruby introduced her as "Coco". Apparently she could replicate any weapon and technique she was able to get a picture of. This proved handy when it came to Adrien, who had inherited the summoning ability.

Snow had asked Ruby how long they'd have to stay at the cabin one day, and her response only confirmed the sibling's suspicions. "Until you're ready."

 **(Author's note, for the next three chapters we will be focusing on other characters.)**

Salem sighed, her glowing violet eyes focused on the seat her apprentice had once sat, in her place, Raven.

"Mistress, is there something troubling you?" Tyrian whispered from her side.

Raven let her eyes wander to the ceiling. "I spent quite a long time working on Cinder. She was not my first choice, but she was the first to withstand the powers of the maiden."

"Worry not mistress, I'm sure it will be much easier this time."

"That's not the issue Tyrian. The issue is, I know who my next maiden will be, but can she withstand the power I grant her, and not burn up?"

"Burn up?" Tyrian leaned forward.

"Yes. The first eighth of my acolytes burned up from the power of the maidens, their bodies unable to withstand the sheer energy that comes with a maiden's soul. Their bodies cracked and oozed magma, before they turned to ash. My hope is the tenth will prove to be the one I needed." She slowly looked to Tyrian. "Is the chamber ready?"

"To your exact specifications madam. All it requires is the catalyst of your choosing." Tyrian bowed.

Salem smiled. "Excellent." She slowly stood and looked to Raven. " , my most loyal lieutenant. I must ask a favor."

Raven stood, her fist over her breast in a form of salute. "I am the tool to your will mistress."

 **Twenty Minutes Later**

"Begin." Salem's voice boomed.

Raven's eyes flew open, taking in her surroundings in an instant. She was in a very large circular auditorium of sorts, every few feet along the rounded walls, a gate, each opening as she got to her feet.

As she took in her surroundings, beowulf's began pouring from the gates like an unholy dark flood. She drew her sword and flew into a section of their writhing mass, and began slashing at everything that moved.

"Use everything you have at your disposal Raven!" Salem's voice commanded.

Without breaking stride, Raven opened a portal as she was slicing a beowulf in half, she entered in mid spin, coming out at the other end of the room, her spin ending with her slicing an alpha beowulf's head clean from it's shoulders.

The flood only increased in intensity, their attacks becoming more ferocious and less coordinated.

Raven opened a portal below her as she grabbed a beowulf by the throat, both reappearing from the ceiling. She threw her hostage into the writhing mass of black, and drew her sword. She began to spin several feet from the grimm. When she landed with a heavy thud, several of the grimm had been turned to nothing but sliced chunks.

She stood, ready to continue when she was sent flying across the room. She landed with a sickening crunch, luckily it had only been a stray beowulf that had caught her landing. She turned to see a pack of Ursa, and an Ursa Major at the center. She stood, making sure to decapitate the beowulf she had landed on, and charged the Ursa. The Ursa charged back, roaring as they closed the distance to their prey. Raven's sword suddenly changed hue, and she slid to a stop, swinging her sword in a wide arc towards the ursa, a wave of gravity infused dust being carried by the swing. The dust engulfed the Ursa, causing their mass to increase sporadically, the Ursa imploding from the gravity itself.

She smirked.

Her vision then went red as she was engulfed by a king-taijitu head. It swallowed.

Salem's eyes glared towards the beast as the lump called Raven travelled down it's throat.

Raven's sword pierced the grimms skin as it swallowed her, slicing it open as she travelled down it's gullet.

She rolled from the opening and turned. In a flash, she sliced the grimms massive fang free and caught it. She leapt back as the second head slammed into the ground. She ran towards it, fang in hand. It raised its head and roared.

She took her chance. She leapt into it's mouth and embedded the fang into the soft roof of it's mouth.

The head fell with a heavy thud.

Raven sheathed her sword and sighed, believing the test to be over. Her vision suddenly glowed green as her body suddenly felt as if it was engulfed in flames. She shrieked in agony.

The pain, though unbearable, only lasted several seconds, in it's wake, it left something new. Power.

"Your final test begins now." Salem said softly.

A large circle at the center of the room opened and revealed a nuckelavee, a sea dragon Grimm, and a geist.

Raven remained silent, and let go of her sword.

The nuckelavee threw one of its forward, the massive clawed hand coming within inches of her, stopping with a sudden jerk.

At the wrist of the beast, a vine made of concrete had sprouted and impaled the grimm's limb.

The sea Dragon roared and let loose a beam of energy, the beam only going several feet before being stopped by massive concrete vines as thick as evergreens, that slowly coiled around the beast, and then shot down its throat. The Sea Dragon screeched as it was torn inside out by the concrete vines.

The Geist flew into the vines, causing them to form a large body for the grimm. It lifted a large fist like appendage and swung it towards Raven, who glannced at it, her eyes flashing green. The limb froze in place. The geist shrieked. The vines began to implode on the grimm, squeezing the dark lifeform to death. The Nuckelavee roared and tore its arm free, charging towards Raven. She turned and yelled. As if commanded by the sound of her voice, massive tree roots exploded through the floor and impaled the Nuckelavee through the heads, killing it.

Raven sighed. She let her shoulders slump, then she fell to her knees.

"Congratulations Raven." Salem cheered. "Do you know who you have become?"

Raven shook her head slowly.

"You, my dear child, have become my spring Maiden." Salem said softly as she appeared beside Raven. "You my child, have ascended to a position only one other achieved. Be proud of this moment."

Raven smiled softly and stood. "I am ready to serve mistress."

 **Chapter Five.**

 **Beacon Battlefields**

"Grimm incoming!"

"Battery One Fire!"

A thunderous boom fills the sky, then a heavy thump.

"Battery Two fire!"

Again.

"Three!"

Another.

"Fou-"

"Fang!"

Gunfire erupts into the still night, echoing across the black, ashen ruins of a courtyard.

"Sea Dragons, Six O'clock!"

Three dragons rise, their maws glowing yellow and amber.

"Batteries Five, Six, and Seven, rotate One eighty and take them out!"

Three large artillery cannons rotate to face the dragons.

A cacophony of thunder, then temporary silence.

"Captain Neptune, Major Wukong is on the radio!"

Captain Neptune Vasilias, leader of the third artillery battalion, defending Beacon for the past five weeks, sighed and started his short walk to a nearby tent, where the radio was housed. A streak of lightning. From the glow of the lightning he could see Beacon Tower in ruins. He was once a student here. Now, he was a twenty-five year old Captain who looked to be about fifty. His once vibrant blue hair was cut short, and littered with the ashen soil. His red coat now a large red Atlesian captain coat. His left eye was covered by an eyepatch, a deep canyon of a scar ran across the covered eye, and up his brow, and down over his cheek. The war had not been kind to him. The only thing that had gone right was marrying his wife, the only problem was she was off doing Monty knows what.

He entered the tent and picked up the radio.

"This is Captain Neptu-"

"Cut the shit Nep. No time for formalities. I need you all to be ready, get everyone ready, load everything."

"Sun, what the hell, what's wrong?" Neptune asked, his blood pressure rising a tad.

"We've got another storm coming in, and the big guys coming with it." Sun said softly.

Neptune swallowed hard. "Roger. Catch you on the bounce." Neptune tossed the radio aside and walked out of the tent, yelling to everyone, "Load everything! Nothing can be empty, we've got a major target incoming! Ready the AAs, leave no gun unloaded!"

As he barked his orders, one of his soldiers dropped a canister into a fox hole. The soldier jumped down and picked up the canister, cursing under his breath.

"Sorry, but I need your clothes." An unfamiliar man's voice said from behind him.

Before he could turn to see who it was, he felt two palms on the side of his head, then a sickening crack, at the same time a deafening crack of thunder as a streak of lighting cut across the black skies, and then darkness.

Watts slowly set the soldier down, as the pitter patter of rain began to fill his senses. He stripped the poor sod and put his gear on. He winced as he pulled the body armor on, the cushioning scraping his makeshift bandages that covered his burns.

"Really sorry, but I've got to introduce an old client of mine to lady death, and I need your armor to get out of here." Watts whispered. He started to pile some mud onto the soldier's body, when he heard shouting.

He hadn't noticed, but the rain had picked up, to the point he could barely see through his visor, the only things he could make out were the lights of fires that peppered the land.

"They're here!" A soldier screamed.

Neptune spun around just in time to see said soldier's face explode as a 30.30 round tore through his skull.

He dove to the ground, yelling, "Snipers! Take cover! Battery one get eyes on and bomb those fuckers!"

The first artillery cannon snapped to attention, a single sniper round pinging off the metal armor. A bright flash then a heavy, thunderous clap, as the artillery cannon fired its four meter shell into the darkness. The explosion from the shell rocked the earth, lighting up a nearby set of ruins, screams of Fang members caught in the explosion could be heard. Then they heard the screaming. Neptune pulled his goggles down and flipped them to InfraRed. His heart dropped as he saw the white blobs of heat signatures become a sea.

"IR goggles on and open fire!" Neptune yelled.

His soldiers followed their orders.

All around Neptune, a sea of fire erupted from the barrels of rifles.

"C'mon you beast, you wanna live forever?" He yelled as he joined then, firing his newly built assault rifle rail gun.

A sea of fire erupted opposite of them in return, bullets whizzing passed Neptune and his men.

The storm had arrived, and with it, an army.

His fifty men, against what he could only assume was Salem's dragon battalion, a battalion made of two armies, at the very least, Neptune guessed they were fighting somewhere between five hundred to a thousand fang members.

"Batteries two, four, and six, bring the rain!" Neptune roared.

The thunder of the three artillery cannons carried for a few moments, then silenced by the symphony of gunfire.

In the distance Neptune saw three explosions engulfing large groups of fang in flames. He heard their death throws as they were sent flying.

"Batteries One, Three, Five, and Seven, load firewall rounds and give us some cover!" Neptune yelled.

Several moments later, four thunder claps, then a literal wall of fire rose from several explosions. Neptune felt his blood run cold as he heard those caught in the flames screaming as their flesh was seared off, and their blood boiled.

"All units, reload now!"

Neptune pulled an empty clip from his railgun when they heard it.

A deep and guttural roar.

"AAs, at the ready!" He yelled. He ran to one of the artillery cannons and climbed aboard. "Move over soldier." He ordered the gunman.

The gunman slid out, and Neptune took his spot.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, staring into the black void of was supposed to be a sky, when he saw it, the eerie purple and yellow glows from the beast.

"Target the lights and open fire!" He roared.

The AAs clapped to life, their quadruple barreled flak cannons peppering the skies around the glow with brief flashes.

Neptune rotated the cannon's barrel to target the beast. He lined up his shot and fired.

A thunderclap and then a furious roar.

"Firewall is going out sir! The storms not on our side!" An ensign yelled.

"Damnit." Nep hissed to himself. "AAs concentrate fire on the ground, batteries two and three, sync your targeting to mine."

His hud blinked "Sync complete", and he heard the cannon's rotate to match his target. "On my mark, we give em hell! Three!"

A clap of thunder, and a streak of lightning.

"Two!"

Another roar.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" Neptune roared.

The artillery cannon's fired several seconds apart, but their rounds struck their target, lighting up the skies above with flames.

"Fire again!"

Another, creating another artificial source of light.

"Firewalls down sir!"  
"Shred them!" Neptune ordered.

The AAs and the ground troops opened fire again, raining an unholy hellfire of super hot metal into their enemy's ranks.

"Sir, it's turning around!"

"Don't let it get away! All batteries…" He narrowed his eyes, "Blue shell the fucker."

All Eight cannon's fired, their rounds glowing a light blue.

The glowing rounds were swallowed by the clouds, for several moments not a sound, then a blinding white light engulfed the sky, the beast's pained roar echoing.

Neptune grinned then looked to the frontline. "Alright. Let's give em hell. All units, open fire!"

 **Eight Miles to the east.**

The sounds of war echoed and rolled off the ocean's surface like a distorted symphony of thunder.

To the west, the storm of the century was ripping apart the mainland, an eerie glow cast over it by a full moon, and to the east the warm embrace of the morning sun.

The ocean herself was calm, despite the horrors that occurred around. In her palms, the Atlesian carrier _Warden's Fist_ , rested, all quiet except for her crew, who were busily preparing for a secret mission. Her captain stood at her head, glaring at the coming storm.

Major Sun Wukong flicked the ashes from his cigar. His once inviting and warm eyes, now cold and full of fury. His silky blonde hair, now a sickly grey. He grimaced as his cigar began to fall apart. He started to move his left arm to remove it but froze.

' _Right. Forgot again._ ' He thought to himself.

He reached up with his right and removed the burnt out cigar nub and tossed it into his overflowing ashtray. He glanced down to his helm and flinched. He had grown a thick dark brown and grey beard. ' _How long has it been since I've shaved?'_ He wondered.

"Major, we're receiving a video transmission from Beacon." One of his crewman called out.

"On Screen." He ordered, his voice rough from the years of barking orders.

The main screen flicked to a video connection. He felt a wave of relief come over him as Neptune's face appeared on the screen. He sighed and smiled.

"Major, we're all clear, we've got a feeling the big guy's down, what are your orders?" Neptune yelled over the downpour.

"Secure the front line and mop up any stragglers, then get to reinforcing your position, we'll be sending you reinforcements when you give the signal."

Neptune saluted. "Will do, Ne-"

"Nep." Sun interrupted his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Glad you guys are alive." Sun smiled.

Neptune smirked. "You really think a few lousy bad guys can kill me that easily?" He chuckled. "Good to see you're still doubting my ability to fight."

Sun chuckled, ready to reply when he heard shouting. "What's going on?"

"No idea. Hold on."

Neptune exited the tent, the sight before him was confusing at first. His men were screaming and running frantically through the trenches.

' _We killed em all, what the hell are they freaking out about?_ '

The wind picked up, then a sudden flash of lightning.

' _Was that? Oh no_.'

His face paled, and his blood ran cold as another flash of lightning illuminated a dark shape at the other end of the trench.

' _Oh no_.'

Sun dug his fingers into his console, his eyes glued to the large screen hanging from the ceiling.

Neptune flew through the tent, slamming into a metal table with enough force to dent it. The camera fell to the ground beside Neptune, still pointed at the tent's flaps.

The flaps parted, and the figure of a woman appeared, a flash of lightning scorching the darkness behind her for a flicker of a second.

She slowly stalked into the room and kneeled in front of Neptune.

Sun's blood ran cold as he recognized the woman's appearance.

Raven sighed. "You people are all too weak and noble to realize when you've been beaten."

Neptune twitched, his teeth grit in pain, a thick streak of blood was oozing down from his forehead. "What's so bad about that?" He hissed.

"You get in the way." Raven whispered.

"Bitch, I am the way!" Neptune yelled as he ripped a metal bar from the table and smacked Raven over the head, causing her to fall back.

"Sun, locker, my position, now!" Neptune yelled.

Sun turned to one of his crew members. "You heard him! Do it now!"

Neptune lumbered into the trench, his whole body screaming in white hot pain.

Raven followed slowly, like a great white stalking her prey.

"You know, when I first heard about you, I thought you were just a normal woman, afraid of raising a child. I could understand that. But when I heard you were working with that witch bitch, I just couldn't help but dislike you."

"I have a reputation, so surprising." Raven huffed.

"Oh no. I didn't hear this from your brother, his wife, or even the news. I heard it from my wife."

"Oh? Who would that be?" Raven pretended to care.

"Your daughter." Neptune grinned.

Raven froze. "What?"

"Your daughter, Yang, that's my wife. Can't wait to tell her, how much of a cunt you are."

Raven unsheathed her sword, starting towards Neptune.

The ground between them exploded as a locker slammed to the wet earth.

Neptune took his chance and jumped into the locker. "Sun, now!"

The locker's engines burst to life, lifting the metal rod into the air, and off towards it's destination.

Raven screamed in fury, vines of mud, metal, and even bodies sprung up and started tearing the area to shreds. "I will find you!" She screamed. "And I am going to tear your throat out!"

 **Chapter 6**

Upon arrival Neptune was rushed to the ER ward, Sun by his side.

Neptune repeatedly fell in and out of consciousness, his gaze constantly drifting around the hall.

He could have sworn he heard someone else, down the hall.

"Swiss fucking cheese." He heard Sun mumble.

He faded out again, then when he faded back he couldn't help but smile. "Hey there dragon lady." He mumbled.

Yang let herself smile slightly at him. "Hey yourself -man."

He chuckled softly and winced.

"Careful, you've got a couple of cracked ribs." Yang whispered.

"I'll be fine, I'll be all healed up and ready to go in no time."

"Well, you're stuck here for a while, and I'm not leaving your side anytime soon, so no time better be a long time." She whispered, her words laced with a mix of fear and anger.

"You love me Xiao-long ti-"

She flicked him. "I'll break the rest of your ribs, don't tempt me." She smiled.

"You can't do that! I just laid down!" He joked.

"Actually you laid down four days ago."

His eyes went wide. "What?"

"You've been out for four days."

He shook his head. "No way, it was just a couple of scratches."

"Neptune." Yang held his hand. "It wasn't what happened on the outside."

"Explain."

She took a deep breath then exhaled, shuddering as she did. "One of your lungs was deflated, and the other took five hours to find all the pieces. Your spine was nearly broken, and the bones in your right leg down are all shattered."

"Fuck." Was all he said.

"No thanks, it'd probably kill you." She quipped.

"Good one." He smiled.

"By the way, someone else is here to see you."

"You brought her?" He asked, obviously excited.

"She tore apart her pen when I said she couldn't."

"Can I see her?"

"Course." Yang stood and walked out into the hall and came back in with a little bundle of joy. Their daughter Auriel Vasilias.

Neptune smiled. "I missed you two."

Yang smiled. "I missed you too, and I have a feeling she might have missed you more."

"Yang."

"Yeah?"

"Your mother was there."

 **Mount Atlas, 40 miles south of Atlesian crater.**

The mountains that surrounded what was once Atlas, were some of the most inhospitable places on Remnant, the temperature during the day reaching temperatures of ten degrees below celsius, the ground covered by a layer of ice, which in turn is buried by five feet of compacted snow, which was constantly creating avalanches and being recovered by a constant snow storm, which resembled more of an ice hurricane, which never appeared to dissipate or move.

Not many creatures survived the mountain, and those that did, had adapted quickly and become more like grimm than their original forms. Only three species of creatures on the mountain remained as they were when they arrived at the mountain, one of those creatures, was Cinder Fall.

She was laying flat in the snow, her outfit matching her surroundings. She was waiting.

A large stag stood thirty feet away, it's side to her.

She had been stalking the stag for a week, and now was her time.

In the blink of an eye she had gotten to her feet, bow drawn, five arrows nocked and ready. The stag barely had time to react as four of the five arrows pierced the flesh between its ribs, piercing it's vitals, then the fifth struck it at the base of it's neck, the kill being quick, precise, and painless.

She sighed and trudged over to the animal and started to gut and skin it.

As she did, she used her powers to create a sled to drag the carcass and it's organs.

She set them all in and climbed onto the sled, then let loose a small jet of flames behind her, propelling the sled forward.

It took several hours for her to return to her new home, a stable and comfortable cabin she and a new acquaintance had built.

When she got back she tied the stags skin to the skin rack and took the meat and organs inside.

"Hey loser I'm home!" She called out.

A pair of hands covered her eyes and she flinched before giggling. "Missed me, didn't you?" She coed.

"Hell yeah I did." a woman's soft voice whispered.

Cinder slowly turned, setting her things down and kissing the voice's owner.

Okay, so maybe they were more than an acquaintance.

"You could have gotten frostbite out there!" The woman whined.

"I can shoot fire from my hands, I was fine!" Cinder protested.

"Still, with your wound, I was worried!"

"Summer, it's fine!" Cinder giggled and hugged the petite woman.

"I know, but I worry." Summer whispered.

"And I'm happy you worry for me, because that's all I do when it comes to you." Cinder whispered.

"I love you." Summer mumbled.

"I love you too. By the way I brought dinner." Cinder smiled triumphantly.

The next thing she knew, Summer was off to the races, cooking like a maniac.

 **Surprise, she's back, hope you guys enjoyed, sorry about the hiatus, getting to these has been hell, writer's block and all that, anyways, leave a comment if you want, and again hope you enjoyed, next chapter should be soon...hopefully.**


End file.
